


Valentine's Day Oneshots

by bexplexmedaddy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dog fic, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i really needed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexplexmedaddy/pseuds/bexplexmedaddy
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! I decided to write something non-venom for a change lmao. Also, I'm Screamville trash idc that it's a rare pair. Enjoyyyy!





	1. Quinoa

_ Hey babe, you love me right? _

 

Charlotte agonized over the text. It was Valentine’s Day and Becky was gone when Charlotte had woken up. What had Becky done?

 

_ Of course I love you. What did you do tho? _

 

_ Long story! Gtg I’ll tell you when I get home. _

 

Maybe she had just forgotten Valentine’s Day again which Charlotte was fine with. Valentine’s Day had never been that big of an issue for her; it wasn’t like it was their anniversary or anything. Becky must’ve just felt bad about forgetting and run to the shop to get flowers of something. 

 

Charlotte sighed and heaved herself up off the bed. She glanced at the closet and frowned slightly. Although she told herself it wasn’t that big of a deal, she kind of hoped Becky would’ve remembered like she had. She had gotten Becky a bracelet engraved with the year they met. She wondered if Sasha had ever forgotten Valentine’s Day or Seth or Finn. Probably not.

 

Charlotte shuffled into the kitchen to fill her worries with cereal.

 

_ What if Becky did something bad? _

 

Charlotte stopped dead in her tracks as she was beginning to nibble at her breakfast. What if Becky did something really bad? What time had she left? Was she breaking up with Charlotte? God, why couldn’t her intrusive thoughts just wait until she was done eating? Why would Becky even break up with her, anyway? She had just asked Charlotte to move in with her, why would she do that just to break up with her? “Get a grip, Flair…” Charlotte mumbled into her cereal begrudgingly and went back to eating.

 

“Charlie, I’m home!” Charlotte perked up at the sound of the chippy Irish accent. She all but ran to the front door. Becky grinned as Charlotte enveloped her arms around the shorter girl. Charlotte held her there, content to stay like that forever.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, lass.” Becky mumbled into Charlotte’s shoulder.  _ She remembered _ . Charlotte pouted when Becky pulled out of the embrace. The pout was washed away though, with a sweet but short kiss from her girlfriend.

 

“Sorry to cut you off, Charlotte, but I’ve got surprise for you.”

 

“So do I.” 

 

“Well, go and grab yours, I’ll get mine and call you to the living room when I’m done settin’ up.”

 

“Can’t wait.” With a chaste kiss, Charlotte was wandering back to their room with a smile on her face.

 

_ She had actually remembered!  _ Charlotte strode to the closet, grabbing a small box from the pocket of one of her jackets. She looked down at the box with an overwhelming sense of joy. Even though they had known each other since 2013, they’d only started officially dating in 3 years  ago. She remembers the day she met Becky like it was yesterday. Training at the PC was going normal as usual, Charlotte working on submissions with Sasha. Then, in walked a cheery redhead with an insanely attractive accent. 

 

_ “Sash, who is that?” Charlotte managed as she grappled with Sasha.  _

 

_ “She’s Rebecca Quin. The new signee? Weren’t you paying attention when Coach Bloom announced it yesterday?” Sasha smirked as Charlotte shook her head. She really should start paying attention when Bloom was talking.  _

 

_ Charlotte watched as Rebecca made her way around the Performance Center, chatting up Bayley, and greeting Finn with a swift punch to the arm. Charlotte finally got a good look at the girl and Jesus was she built. Everytime she turned around Charlotte could see the way the muscles in her back contorted and flexed; and that wasn’t even the worst part. Rebecca’s abs were pristine and perfect, like they had been carved by the gods themselves. And don’t even get her started on the girl’s arms.  _

 

_ Charlotte was absolutely captivated by the girl and she hadn’t even met the girl yet. Rebecca looked up, much to Charlotte’s dismay. Rebecca caught Charlotte’s wandering eye and she smirked, giving the girl a wink. Charlotte was floored, she could feel her cheeks heating up as the new girl approached the ring. Ironically, Charlotte was swept off her feet, but not by Rebecca. No, Sasha had rolled Charlotte up.  _

 

_ “Ha! Suck it, Flair!” Sasha bounced up and grinned. Charlotte laid in the ring for a second, trying to gauge what had happened. She really needs to learn to focus. _

 

_ “Hiya, I’m Becky!” The girl held out her hand with a grin. Charlotte took it happily and pulled herself up.  _

 

_ “Ashley, but everyone here calls me Charlotte.” _

 

_ From then on Charlotte was gone. _

  
  


“Alright, Charlie! Come on out!” Charlotte sprung from the bed and rushed out of the room. She could see the back of Becky’s fiery hair from behind the couch.

 

“Before you say anythin’, I just wanna say that I love you.” Charlotte rose an eyebrow as she actually entered the living room. Charlotte’s jaw went slack as she saw a small, sandy blonde dog in Becky’s arms. It’s fur was cut cleanly and it had a bright orange collar on its neck. Charlotte went straight for the dog, immediately scratching behind its ear.

 

“Bex! You got a dog?” 

 

“I got  _ us  _ a dog.” Becky grinned as Charlotte began greeting the dog in an adorably high-pitched voice.

 

“Her name’s Quinoa.”

 

“You did not name our dog Quinoa.” Charlotte checked the tag hanging from the orange collar, and lo and behold, Quinoa was neatly engraved into the metal. 

 

“Becky! I am not calling her Quinoa.”

 

“Call her Quin for short, then.”  _ Quin _ . Charlotte actually liked that. Charlotte’s brain swam with questions like:  _ What breed is she? How did you manage to get this done in a day? Why did you name her Quinoa _ ?

 

“Tell me everything, Bex.” Becky chuckled and put Quin in Charlotte’s now seated lap. 

 

“Alright, lass. Well, I felt really bad after last year, when I forgot, so I decided to do somethin’ real special. And, I know you’ve wanted a dog for forever so it was only a matter o’ time ‘fore I got ya one. Luckily, Paige knows a ton of breeders so she hooked me up. About three weeks ago I went and met lil’ Quinoa, and let me tell you, was she a tiny firecracker! The breeder lady told me she was a Jack Russell an’ Cocker Spaniel mix. Cocker Jack is what I think she called it. Anyway, I knew she was the prefect one cus’ she was so bouncy. Then the next week I went and actually adopted her an’ got her all o’ her shots. She had to stay with Daria and Paige an’ all their dogs for a week and a half. Today I picked her back up and got all of her puppy stuff. Now we just gotta potty train her. Don’t worry, I bought wee-wee pads.”

 

Charlotte giggled at Becky as she held her little bundle of joy in her arms. She didn’t even care that her name was Quinoa anymore, she was just so happy to have her. Suddenly, Charlotte remembered Becky’s gift. Her gift was miniscule compared to Quin, how could she even give it to Becky?

 

“I got you something, too. It isn’t as special as a dog, but it’s something.”

 

“Come on, Ash, anything from you is as special as the stars and even the very Earth we walk on.” Charlotte rolls her eyes with a grin as she hands Becky the box. She gingerly opened it, taking out the piece of jewelry with great care. Becky inspected the engraving with a smile, Charlotte knew exactly what it said but somehow Becky made her feel as if she were seeing it for the first time.

 

“Charlie! This is wonderful. 2013, can you believe it? It took us 4 years to get our heads out of our arses and finally go on a date!” Charlotte chuckled. Success! 

 

“Would you like me to put it on for you, madam?”

 

“Oh, why yes, my lady!” Becky dramatically stuck out her wrist as Charlotte unclasped the chain. She carefully wrapped it around her girlfriend’s wrist and clasped it once again.A perfect fit. Charlotte placed a dainty kiss on the shorter girl’s hand which was greeted with a giggle. 

 

“Do you remember when we met?”

 

“‘Course I do. How could I forget? I caught you basically eye-fucking me from ‘cross the room and then Sasha rolled you up.” Charlotte groaned and flopped onto her back. Quinoa gave a yelp and, with some difficulty, climbed onto her chest and promptly licked all over Charlotte’s face. She closed her eyes and laughed as the puppy gave her tiny kisses. Unfortunately, the kisses came to an end when Becky picked the dog up yelling, “We talked about this Quinoa! You gotta go on the wee-wee pads!”

 

Charlotte chuckled as she watched her girlfriend rush the dog with the lifted leg to the kitchen. God, she was in love with such an idiot. She wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. I Wouldn't Wanna be Anywhere but Here, Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screamville because it's my drug.

It was just Paige’s luck. The shittiest things always happened to her, no matter how hard she tried. That was really the case now when she stomped her way out of her car and into the freezing air. The piece of shit broke down, just as she was about to get off the snowy freeway. She had pulled over on the side of the road and called a tow truck to come pick it up. It was only a matter of time, too. The poor old thing had being losing functions like Paige was losing luck. She didn’t see how it could get any worse. But it did. 

 

As the tow truck arrived, so did her old college roomate: Sonya Deville. Paige had hoped she’d stop seeing the annoyingly pretty face of the girl. She was hoping Sonya would just pass her by like the rest of the cars, but when did things ever really go her way? Sonya pulled up behind Paige’s car and, unfortunately, got out.

 

“Paige! What are you doing? It’s freezing out here!”

 

“No shit it’s freezing, Sonya.”

 

“Whatever, Paige. Do you need anything?”

 

“I’d suggest a ride. Sign here, Ms. Knight.” Paige groaned as the man taking her car away handed her a clipboard and pen. She quickly scrawled down her name on the paper and huffed. She really didn’t have a choice did she? She never really did.

 

“Fine. Can I get a ride home with you?” Paige gritted her teeth as she saw the man drive away with her beat up 1980 beetle. She hated that damn thing but she was going to miss it.

 

“I’d be happy to escort you, Ms. Knight.” Sonya jokingly bowed. Paige scoffed. God, could she be any more annoying? Sonya frowned at Paige. God how she longed to wipe the frown off of her face...with her face. Because, you see, Paige got the unlucky pick in her love life, too. Since they had moved in together in freshman year, Paige has been in love with one hot MMA crazed doofus by the name of Sonya Deville.

 

Paige followed Sonya begrudgingly to her truck, hoping that this stupid nightmare would end. Not only was she stuck with Sonya in a confined space, but she definitely wasn’t making it to the airport in this weather. Of course, the trip back to England she had been planning for literal months would be thrown askew by some pesky ice and washboard abs. What was she going to tell her mom?

 

“So...Where do you live?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Got nowhere to go but somewhere to be.”

 

“Home?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Don’t you have a place out here?”

 

“Kinda but I promised my flatmate I was leaving so I can’t really go back over there and bother her. Just drop me at the nearest motel, I guess.” Paige huffed as Sonya pulled into the city’s booming traffic. Mandy could be a real pain in the ass, and she wasn’t about to piss her off when she could just stay as far away from her as possible.

 

“You realize you can stay with me, right?”

 

“You don’t have to keep me ‘round ‘cus you feel bad for me, Sonya.”

 

“Did it ever cross your mind that I might actually enjoy being around you?”

 

“Nah, but if you'll have me, I’d love to stay.” Why did she say that? Staying with Sonya again was the last thing on earth she’d want to do. Then why was she so excited at the prospect of being around Sonya? Oh, right, all of that love bullshit.

 

The ride there was surprisingly enjoyable. There was soft music playing, which Sonya would hum along to every now and then, and they engaged in little to no small talk; just the way Paige liked it. She clutched onto her backpack full of clothes and sighed. She had packed lightly because she kept a lot of her clothes in Norwich, most of which she was too lazy to pack for herself. She hoped this new arrangement wouldn’t last long.

 

Finally, the truck came to a gradual halt. Paige, somewhat giddy and somewhat unhappily, exited the truck along with Sonya. Sonya lived in a flat, just like Paige did, but it looked a lot less like a ramshackle Pinterest flat. The New Jersey native led Paige up a set of stairs and to a beige door, just like all the rest. 

 

“It isn’t much, but I hope you’ll enjoy your stay.” Sonya gives her a kind smile as she unlocks the door. A smile that would melt the heart of any woman with a brain. As Paige steps in, she’s overwhelmed by a smell that is distinctly Sonya Deville. Cinnamon and vanilla, neither of which were overpowering as you would expect. It was perfect. Sonya was perfect and it made Paige sick to her stomach. Or maybe it was butterflies that she was getting, Paige could never really decide. Now that Paige thought of it, everything about Sonya’s flat was perfect. From the pristine carpet to the cute pieces of art on her walls, everything was just so... _ Sonya _ .

 

“So, if I remember correctly from our college days…” Sonya began, ripping Paige from her happy trance, “you used to kill for a good pizza and a couple of beers.” Paige’s eyes lit up, a drink honestly sounded great to her.

 

“And if I really dig my brain, I seem to remember you saying Morgan’s was the best in town?” Sonya waltzed to the kitchen as Paige scoffed. How could she have remembered that? Well, obviously because it  _ was  _ the best pizza in town. Paige sat herself down on the comfy couch, waiting for Sonya to return.

 

“Well, it is the best pizza in town. No one makes a pie like Morgan’s.” Paige called, teasingly. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad. It only solidified the fact when Sonya returned with a Morgan’s box and, lo and behold, a Corona for both of them. 

 

“Luckily, I agree with you. I ordered a pizza earlier but had to leave for an interview before I could grab a slice.” Sonya sighed as she set the box on the coffee table, handing Paige the bottle in her hand.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re stalking me, Deville.”

 

“ _ Pfft _ . You wish, Knight!” Sonya shook her head and popped the bottle open along with Paige. Sonya flicked open the box and there it was, the perfect pizza. Paige never really got to have Morgan’s anymore, she was too busy dealing with Mandy and the bills. So, almost as soon as the box was open enough for hand to fit, she grabbed a slice. Sonya chuckled as she too grabbed a slice of the Manhattan delicacy.

 

“Hey, do you still like Hercules?”

 

“Who the fuck doesn’t?”

 

Paige felt oddly safe with her. Sonya had put on Hercules (the best Disney movie) and they hadn’t really talked much since the movie started. Well besides the occasional “‘Nother one?” from Sonya when she’d go back to the kitchen. Paige didn’t think that she’d enjoy spending her time here as much as she had. She hadn’t even spent much time watching the movie, most of her time was devoted to taking in her old college “buddy’s” features. From the curve of her neck and the angle of her jawline, everything was perfect to Paige. Her deep hair was intoxicating and her warm smile felt like a ray of sunshine on an otherwise rainy day. And God, Paige almost passed out everytime she brought the bottle to her lips. Everything about the girl was perfect to Paige, and it scared the shit out of her.

 

Paige has never had a good track record when it came to “love”. First, there was Emma. Sweet girl from Australia, but it ended up that they were going two different paths in their life, so they split. Then there was AJ. AJ was a feisty girl, and the pair were very much in love. Or so Paige had thought. AJ wasn’t the best influence on Paige, toxic for her even, but Paige kept coming back. Until AJ left. Finally, there was Charlotte. It was a short fling, mostly a rebound for Paige and a way for Charlotte to get over Becky Lynch. Didn’t last too long. 

 

“I can feel you staring at me, Paige.” Sonya raised an eyebrow and peered at the pale girl beside her. Paige felt her cheeks heat up as their eyes met. The sound of Meg singing with The Muses playing softly behind them.

 

“I wasn’t starin’.”

 

“Who do you think you’re fooling? Can’t you just admit it?”

 

“I’m not sure what you’re talkin’ about.” Paige gulped. She really did not want to open up the can of worms that was her feelings for Sonya. Sonya sprung from her spot on the couch with an exasperated look on her face. Paige came right back up with her, knowing exactly what was to come from Sonya’s standing.

 

“C’mon, P! You can’t be that stupid, can you? You gotta know what I’m talking about! All the staring, all the drinks, all the hugs that lasted a little too long, all the late movie nights, all of the flirting? You gotta know what you’re doing!”

 

“Are you thick? I fucking hate you, Deville! I hate your stupid kindness. I hate your stupid passion and ambition. I hate how you can just have any girl that you want. I hate your stupid abs that you’re constantly posting about. I hate that you don’t even have to try to be told you’re perfect. I hate your perfect smile that you flash at everyone. I hate YOU.”

 

“So you’ve been fucking with me this whole time, huh? Why did you pretend to be my friend, then? Why did you stay with me after I got dumped? Since you hate my fucking guts so much, why are you even here?”

 

“It’s not like that, Sonya-”

 

“Then what is it like, Paige?”

 

“It’s-forget it, you won’t understand, anyway. I’ll just get my shit and call someone to pick me up.” Paige wiped her, now crying, eyes and went to grab the backpack beside the couch. She felt a ginger touch on her wrist, nothing too forceful, but not an accidental grazing of flesh. Paige turned sharply to the woman in front of her. Sonya now wore a soft expression, sort of pleading her to stay. Sonya slowly sat back down on her couch, gently pulling Paige down with her.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

 

“‘S fine.”

 

“Can you tell me what you meant?”

 

“I didn’t mean what I said. At least, I don’t hate you, exactly. I-I hate what you do to me. God, Sonya you drove me crazy when we lived together but, well, not in the way I said you did.” Paige worried at her lip, refusing to look at Sonya at all. She was going to have to leave town after this. There was no way she could possibly ever show her face around here after Sonya inevitably shoots her down. But she’d come this far, she couldn’t stop herself. “I think what I’m trying to say is: I may or may not be in love with you but it’s no bigie.”

 

“Look at me, P.” Paige reluctantly lifted her chin and braced herself for the worst. She prepared for the inevitable feeling of her heart shattering into a million pieces once again. She prepared to call Mandy and ask if she could pick her up. She prepared to never see Sonya again. Because, you see, Paige had never had luck on her side. But somehow, finally, things went her way.

 

Sonya cupped her face gently, rubbing the girls cheek lightly with her thumb. Paige watched Sonya with purpose, drinking up her movements; from the way her eyebrow twitched as she gave Paige a smirk or when she poked her tongue out to lick her lips as her eyes fixated on Paige’s own pair. Was this a dream? It had to be a dream or some sort of trance because there was no way this was real. It sure did feel real when sonya connected their lips in a gentle but firm kiss.

 

Paige felt like she was floating. No way. No fucking way was she kissing Sonya Deville on her couch. Kissing Sonya was like a drug. Their lips moved in such sync that you’d think they’d been made for each other. Perhaps they had. Breathlessly, Paige is the one to break the kiss, pressing her forehead to Sonya’s with a small giggle.

“Do you wanna stay the night?”

 

“I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere but here, babe.”

 

Paige had always thought that luck was never on her side. That she was alone in this sad, sad world. As it turns out, a beat up car and Hercules are a real luck boost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, let me know what you think and all of that. Buh-Bye! ;)


End file.
